The Prophecy of the Day
by Star Gazing in the Night
Summary: Follow Sunkit, Brackenkit, and Cedarkit on an epic adventure! The fate of the forest lies in the their paws! Will the forest be saved? Or will the forest fall in to complete darkness? You find out on this adventure of action, romance and much more! Enjoy


The long, light, grey she-cat's fur bristled in the wind, as she stared up at the stars of Silverpelt. Her amber, yellow eyes piercing the night sky. She stretched her paws on the High Rock she sat on. "Aurastar?"," a quiet voice whispered to her, "Can you hear me?" The long, grey, haired she-cat leader, Aurastar, concentrated on the whispering voice in her head. "Yes I'm here." Aurastar said quietly, and closed her eyes so she could be closer to Star Clan. "Great! I needed to talk to you!" The whispering voice, also known as Heatherheart former medicine cat of Aurastars clan, Thunderclan. Heatherheart died leading a pack of lethal foxes in to the woods to save a group of wandering River Clan apprentices. "Oh, its so great to see you again Heatherheart, the clan hasn't been the same without you", Aurastar said to the golden, short furred tabby med-cat. Heatherheart smiled happily. "Its nice to see you too again, but there is grave danger I must warn you about." Heatherheart responded to Aurastar, her happy smile fading in to a serious glare. "Yes, ImI'm listening", AurastarAurastar, said. "A cat will rise, a cat born in darkness, born in despair, and raised in the dark forest..." Heatherheart said, her voice trailing off. "A dangerous cat that will put the forest in to flames, I can not tell you anything else." Heatherheart added. "A new prophecy. Great, if there's a danger, then there has to be a hero." Aurastar said, and exhaled the fresh, cold Star Clan air. Mist gathered around the two she-cat's paws. "Farewell Aurastar, stay safe, for I shall see you again!" Heatherheart called, saying good-bye. "Take care Heatherheart!" Aurastar responded. Thick mist hid the two she-cats bodies, and Aurastar returned to the real world.

Honeyheart nuzzled her three new-born kits, her soft, golden fur comforting the little helpless kits. "Oh, my beautiful kits," Honeyheart whispered, trying her best not to wake them, "You will grow up strong like your father." Honeyheart was a kind-hearted queen, and she just had her first litter of kits in the nursery of Thunder Clan. "There so wonderful, Honeyheart", a fellow queen, Frosttail said, laying on her side, her swollen belly big, she was due in a few moons. Quiet foot-steps came from outside the nursery. Honeyheart perked her ears up, and turned her attention to the entrance of the nursery. Honeyheart's mate, Badgerpelt walked in to the nursery, followed by Aurastar, his kind eyes looking at his mate, and his new-born kits. "Sorry I was late, I was stuck up in patrols," Badgerpelt apologized to Honeyheart, and licked her ear. "Oh, they look strong just like their warrior father, Badgerpelt! Have you thought of name for them?" Aurastar said kindly, joy clearly in her eyes seeing the young kits. "I want Badgerpelt to pick at least one of the names out for them," Honeyheart said, smiling at her mate. "Shall we pick now?" Badgerpelt asked. "I would be delighted!" Honeyheart said cheerfully. Aurastar and Badgerpelt sat down next to Honeyheart. Badgerpelt pointed his muzzle to the male black and white kit, his fur was similar to Badgerpelt's, the same white fur, with black spots. "For this little kit, how about... Cedarkit?" Badgerpelt said uncertain. "I think that name is wonderful!" Honeyheart responded. Aurastar nodded in agreement. Honeyheart pointed her muzzle towards the light colored, yellow she-kit. "She shall be called Sunkit, for her sleek golden fur" Honeyheart declared, and pointed her muzzle towards the last kit, who was a dark brown, almost black, long furred male kit. The dark kit swiped his weak paws at his mothers furry tail. "His name should be Brackenkit." Honeyheart said, as she glared warmly at the energetic little black kit. "I admire those names," Aurastar said kindly with respect. "I have to go on a dawn patrol, Honeyheart, I will visit you tomorrow." Badgerpelt purred, and nuzzled Honeyheart's fur, and walked away, Aurastar said good-bye and followed Badgerpelt out of the nursery. "You are strong, and kind my kits." Honeyheart whispered, at curled her tail around her litter.

It was a few moons later, Honeyheart's kits were old enough to explore a little bit outside of the nursery. The queen knew it would be safe for them to wander outside the nursery, and in to the camp. "Don't trail off to far! I don't want you to get lost!" Honeyheart warned, it would be a nightmare to her if her kits had wandered off to far. "We won't don't worry! I'll keep an eye on these two!" Sunkit responded, and giggled a bit. "Hey! Im big enough to take care of myself!" Cedarkit growled, baring his sharp tiny teeth. "Oh calm down! It was only a joke!" Brackenkit laughed. "Well anyways, lets go explore!" Sunkit cheered, the three kits padded off to a stick shade structure under a great oak tree, that was the Elder's Den, one elder was wide awake, the others sleeping, and one looked as if he was half sleeping. "Oh young ones!" One elder said happily, a big smile on her face. "I truly love young ones, we haven't had young visitors in… errr… I don't know when!" The elder said, known as Creekpelt. "I don't want any kits disturbing my sleep!" One elder, known as Stumptail yowled. Sunkit looked happily at the elders, sitting down and hoping they would share a story. Sunkit's litter-mates sat down next to her. "I know you want a story, and your not going to get one." Stumptail said grumpily. "Oh Stumptail why are you so gloomy! I remember when we were young and so alive, remember that time when you climbed up that tree to get me a squirrel, how romantic you were!" Creekpelt told. Stumptail grunted. "Awww so lovely!" Sunkit said, still smiling. Brackenkit and Cedarkit gagged. "Anyways so Stumptail and I were out hunting together on our first hunting patrol, and that was when I knew he was the one. We looked at each other, and we knew we were going to live a happy life, just from the one stare." Creekpelt shared. "More like a hundred stares, I remember I hated you at first!" Stmptail groaned. "Well we are still in love today!" Creekpelt said. "So cute!" Sunkit admired. "I don't think there still in love." Brackenkit whispered in to Cedarkit's ear, they laughed quietly. There was a pause, and then suddenly Sunkit groaned in pain, her stomach have felt as if a cat dug it claws in her fur. "Are you okay Sunkit?" Cedarkit asked, worrying. "My stomach hurts as if I had ate crowfood!" Sunkit complained. An alarming meow of pain came from the nursery, and the medicine cat, Snowypelt, ran quickly to the nursery.

"Frosttail must be having her kits!" Brackenfur yelled. The three kits ran to the nursery, ripples of pain shot through Sunkit's stomach still. The three kits entered the nursery, and padded to Honeyheart. Snowypelt carefully gave Frosttail a stick to bite on, and massaged her belly to feel where the un-born kits were. Frosttail bit the stick hard with pain, and finally she gave birth to her kits. She was relieved when the pain was over, and looked at her kits, her eyes streaming with glee. Frosttail licked her kits wet fur. "There gorgeous!" Frosttail cried. Sunkit was also relieved to find that her pain was gone too. Brackenkit, Cedarkit, and Sunkit peered over to see the newborn kits. There were two, one was a she-kit with pure white fur, and the other was a light brown furred male. The mate of Frosttail, Oakclaw, walked in quietly, with happiness flooding through his eyes. Oakclaw licked his mates fur, and nuzzled the new born kits. "I think I should name this little kit," Frosttail touched her muzzle gently to the white kits ears, "Rosekit. You name this little one" Oakclaw glanced at the light brown kit and smiled, "I think he should be named… Maplekit." Oakclaw gleemed with pride. The three litter-mates glanced at the new-born kits with wonder.

Cedarkit hissed, as Rosekit tumbled in to him. "Why did you do that?!" Cedarkit snarled, and bared his teeth. "Im sorry, are you a perfect little kit that does everything right?" Rosekit asked, with attitude. Cedarkit growled, "Well Im more mature than you, furball! Im five moons!" Cedarkit snarled. Rosekit stood in battle position, and bared her teeth, and Cedarkit did the same. Rosekit launched her pure white body at Cedarkit, but Cedarkit dodged. "Hey your not allowed to do that! You're a cheater!" Rosekit hissed. "You really think a warrior is going to listen to your complaints?" Cedarkit asked, grinning. Cedarkit launched his sheathed claws, and right before his claws pinned her to the ground, Honeyheart picked him up by the scruff. Honeyheart glared at him, "And what do you think you're doing?" Honeyheart asked. Dissapointment in her voice. "B-but Rosekit she-," Cedarkit started, and then Honeyheart interrupted, "Enough, Rosekit is _only_ two moons old, and you are five moons old, I expexted you to be more mature!" Honeyheart scolded, while Cedarkit looked at her with sad eyes. Rosekit was on her back chuckling behind Honeyheart, the queen narrowed her eyes at the laughing kit, "and don't think I wont talk to your mother too, Rosekit!" Honeyheart hissed, being more gentler to Rosekit than Cedarkit. Rosekit whimpered, and ran off to her brother, Maplekit.

Sunkit explored more of the Thunderclan camp rather then just staying by the elders, she padded over to a medium sized burrow covered with soft green grass. Sunkit stuck her small furry head in the burrows entrance, and sniffed the air. The air smelled of many different herbs, some expelling a sweet scent and others bitter and fowl. The medicine cat, Snowypelt looked at Sunkit with bright, wide blue eyes. "Oh hello Sunkit. What are you doing wandering around in the medicine cat den?" Snowypelt asked welcoming, but still curious. "Oh I just wanted to explore the camp grounds." Sunkit responded, giving her paws a quick lick. Snowypelt sorted all kinds of different looking herbs. "Do you need any help?" Sunkit asked kindly. "Oh very kind for you to ask, do you mind getting me some marigold, they are yellow flowers, and they grow by the apprentice den." Snowypelt said, her eyes concentrating on the herbs. "Sure!" Sunkit leaped gladly out of the den and headed towards the apprentices den.

While Sunkit and Brackenkit were all off doing something else, Cedarkit was bathing in the sun with his father, Badgerpelt. Badgerpelt took Cedarkit to a special place in the Thunderclan camp, and they had hung out in the warm, Greenleaf sun. "Are you excited to become an apprentice tomorrow?" Badgerpelt said, laying down on the soft patch of grass. "Am I? I am _very_ excited!" Cedarkit mewed with joy, and sat down by his father. "Do you think I will be a good warrior?" Cedarkit asked. "I think you will be the best!" Badgerpelt encouraged, afterall that was what a father did.

After a moon had past, the day was here. The morning sun rose in to the dark orange sky, streaks of blood red were painted on the skyline. Sunkit peeked outside, her eyes bright and wide. _The sun is so beautiful! _ Sunkit thought happily, she gave her chest a quick lick, and then rolled around on the green grass that was dappled with dewdrops. Snowypelt was already up, using dry moss to soak up the dewdrops for water. Sunkit was a bit nervous, she was going to be an apprentice to day, which was very nerve wrecking! She was going to become a warrior apprentice today, which she was having some doubts about… Brackenkit tumbled out of the nursery after Cedarkit, the two play fought with sheathed claws., there soft paws swiping at each other. "Stop it you too! Its not a good example!" Sunkit hissed quietly, and Cedarkit and Brackenkit obeyed. Honeyheart padded out of the den and settled by a rock. "Now let's get you cleaned up!" Honeyheart said to her kits, "You first Cedarkit." Cedarkit growled under his breath, "This is embarrassing." Honeyheart looked at him with a kind glare, "Now, now you don't want to look filthy for your ceremony do you?" Honeyheart asked, with a smile, knowing Cedarkit would obey her. After the three were clean, the four walked over too Badgerpelt, Badgerpelt was sitting near another she-cat warrior named Leafgazer. "Oh hello, Honeyheart!" Badgerpelt said cheerfully, and touched noses with Honeyheart. Leafgazer dipped her head respectfully. "Oh you kits look so strong and courageous!" Leafgazer commented. Leafgazer was very kindhearted, she was a brown and white tortoise-shell she-cat, with bright green eyes. The three said 'thank-you', with their high pitched voices. Leafgazer smiled, "I wish you the best." Suddenly, the Thunder Clan's leader, called all cats to the high rock. After all the Thunder Clan cats gathered around the high rock, that was covered with green moss, the three jumped up and down with energy. Badgerpelt and Honeyheart smiled down at their kits. Honeyheart padded near the high rock, with her kits walking behind her, and sat by the high rock. Aurastar nodded at the kits, and the kits walked on the high rock. Rosekit grunted, turning her eyes somewhere else. Cedarkit glared at her. Brackenkit glanced around, and stopped at the mighty, strong, Thunder Clan deputy, Fernclaw. The deputy was broad shouldered, and was a mysterious type of cat, with pointed ears, and looked similar to a bob-cat. Kindness was in his brown eyes, as he looked at the kits. The leader started talking, "Cedarkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Cedarpaw. Your mentor shall be Leafgazer. I hope Leafgazer will pass down what she knows on to you." Cedarpaw padded of the high rock, and touched noses with Leafgazer. "Your going to be a great warrior!" Leafgazer said, glee in her voice. "Now," Aurastar continued, "Brackenkit step forward." Brackenkit stepped forward as told. "Brackenkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until your receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Brackenpaw. Your mentor shall be Fogpelt. I hope Fogpelt will pass down what he known on to you." Brackenkit leaped off the high rock, and touched noses with the light gray tom. Fogpelt smiled. "Sunkit step forward." Aurastar said. Sunkit stepped forward nervously. "Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be"- Aurastar stopped when Sunpaw interrupted her. "Wait!" Sunpaw yowled. Her parents looked at her wide-eyed, and Snowypelt stared at her with icy blue eyes. "Yes?" Aurastar said, looking down at her golden furr. "I-I," Sunpaw stammered, "I don't want to begin traning to become a warrior."


End file.
